1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses, and particularly, to a multidimensional display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices include a single side display screen to display information. It could be useful if a display can provide multiple display faces for displaying information that is viewable from different directions.